total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Poisonous Pythons Alliance
The Poisonous Pythons Alliance (also known as the original Villain's Alliance) was an alliance on Total Drama Wild West. The alliance is best known for being the first successful alliance that dominated pre merge. History In the beginning of the second episode of the season, Heather approaches Scott into forming an alliance and he agrees. Soon after, Scott approaches Sugar to join their alliance, and she agrees. After the challenge, the alliance agrees to eliminate Ezekiel but Sugar has other plans and decides to try and eliminate her enemy, Courtney. At the ceremony, Ezekiel received two of the three votes, and Courtney is ultimately eliminated because Sugar convinced her other team mates to vote against her as Courtney had lost the challenge. Realizing who voted off Courtney, Scott, thanks to Sugar, seeks revenge against Ezekiel, Ella, Sierra, Katie, and Jo. He is conflicted on Sugar however as him and Heather need her as an ally. At the next episode, Heather and Scott are both angry at Sugar for her actions in eliminating Courtney. Heather particularly scolds Sugar and threatens to eliminate her. Scott on the other hand attempts to calm both down, and doesn't think it is right to vote off Sugar. Ezekiel begins to annoy the three of them and the others so they decide to target him again to hopefully get him eliminated this time. After their teams' second lost in a row, every member of their team vote him off, eliminating him. After another immunity challenge lost, Scott has now began seeking revenge against everyone who voted for Courtney with Sugar and targets Sierra for both eliminating Courtney, and her lack of usefulness. He successfully gets her out as everyone unanimously votes for her. After Ezekiel's surprising return, he proposes an alliance with Scott. Scott accepts this on the grounds that he vote with him and never betray him. He soon tells his allies this but they both say they don't trust Ezekiel, and refuse to ally with him. Their team loses a third challenge in the row and at the elimination ceremony, from Scott's efforts, he manages to get his alliance to eliminate Ella, however, he didn't know that both Heather and Sugar had convinced the girls of the team to eliminate Ezekiel, blindsiding him. The alliance realizes that since the merge is coming around soon and Jo was very keen on being on a team with the rival team, they feel that if Jo merges, she may try to form alliances with members of that team, which could effectively ruin their alliance. Thus after another lost, Scott tells his alliance to eliminate Jo for being a possible threat later on, being cruel to all members of the team, and for being unlikable. At the merge, Scott attempts to form an alliance with Cody and Duncan, believing they may potentially join him, Sugar, and Heather. Not knowing that Scott is also allied with both of them, Duncan agrees, but Cody is unsure. In Heather's talent performance, she reads Sky's diary, which causes everyone to be mad at her besides the alliance, and Samey. Scott realizes the numbers aren't in his alliance's favor, and attempts to stop anyone from voting Heather, saying that at least the performance is creative. Heather asks Scott and Sugar to vote off Lindsay, to which they agree. Heather thinks she can also survive if she gets Katie on their side, but fails when Katie betrays Heather and votes her off in a 5-4 vote. The alliance is effectively hurt, worrying Scott and Sugar. During the final seven, Sugar asks Scott later if he wants to reform the alliance with her. He seems happy at first, but says in the confessional that he wouldn't know what to do with Sugar if his new guys' alliance won over the girls and that it's hard for him to keep two alliances in mind, but realizes that she could help in numbers. Scott is sad when Sugar is eliminated during the challenge, thus ending the alliance, and forcing Scott to keep with his new one. Trivia *They are all canon main antagonists. *Sugar is the only member of the alliance to not ever reach the finale. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Wild West